Problem: Ben has 9 coconuts for every 9 kiwis. Write the ratio of coconuts to kiwis as a simplified fraction.
Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $9:9$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $9 \text{ to } 9$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{9}{9}=1$ Therefore, $1$ is the ratio of coconuts to kiwis written as a simplified fraction.